


That time I took requests for Rich and Lee

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet, First Date, Fluff, M/M, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these are from the prompt here:</p><p>http://ineedthislikeaholeinthehead.tumblr.com/post/115853013519/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p><p>I've done 41, 32, 39, 22, 20, 34 and 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitgirl83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/gifts), [Iolaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/gifts).



> These definitely aren't in chronological order t(sorry, I'm on my phone and don't have the patience for all that editing) but I think for the most part, everything could arguably be related. 
> 
> Also, please insert the normal disclaimers. Richard and Lee are ther own people. I own nothing. This is all harmless fun (and a bit of wishful thinking)

41\. “You did all of this for me?”

The second he opened the door, Richard was taken aback by the amount of people smiling back at him, and a booming "surprise!" From the lot.

"44 is a special number." Lee had told him that morning when he'd brought self made breakfast into the bedroom. 

He'd looked delicious, wearing nothing but an apron and a smile, and Richard would have been absolutely fine with tossing the eggs Benedict aside to grow cold and simply devouring his gorgeous boyfriend.

"How would you know?" He asked, reminding them both of the significant (though really, insignificant) age gap between them. 

He pecked Richard on the cheek and shoved the food into his lap.

"It's important, and special, and tonight we'll celebrate like fucking Bacchus."

Richard smiled, ate his eggs, and kept to himself the idea that the quiet evening in he was expecting most likely wouldn't rival a greek orgy.

In truth, he was completely fine with a nice bottle of wine and perhaps a decent takeaway being his birthday celebration.

But Lee had something completely different in mind, and the part Richard came home to, though not the raucous brouhaha Lee had eluded to, was more than Richard could have dreamed for.

There were regular friends who lived close and showed up on a frequent basis, but they were evenly dispersed with friends and family, some of who Richard hadn't seen for years, who had come in specifically to wish him the best (and perhaps to quench their curiosity about the man who had finally gotten Richard to truly make a go at the whole settling down thing,)

Richard couldn't care less why they were there, just the fact that he and Lee spent the whole night not playing, but truly being the happy hosts, making eyes for each other at exactly the right times, perhaps being coy and sly, though all through the night, being caught and showered with "awes" whenever their smitten glances from across the room we discovered. 

When the last guest had (thankfully) been deposited in trustworthy cab, bound for a local hotel, Lee came up behind Lee, giving him a soft kiss on the neck and whispering "happy birthday." for the millionth time that night.

Richard spun around, deftly pinning Lee to the closed door, and crushing their lips together.

“You did all of this for me?” He asked him once the fervor had died down.

"Of Course." Lee answered. "No one else deserves it." And the he kissed Richard again, and he was sure that 44 would be a very good year.

 

32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Lee was fidgeting. It had been sort of cute the first few minutes of their... Was this the 15th date, or the 16th?

Richard could never completely keep track, because there were a few that had sort of bled together when Lee or he spent the nights together and just never bothered leaving before going out again. It didn't really matter to him how many dates they'd been on. He was having a fantastic time.

And he thought Lee was too. But they were sitting together at the tiny restaurant that had quickly become their favorite haunts- the food wasn't great, and the service was almost nonexistent, but it was open late, and since the waiters never came around, it was incredibly intimate. Just the perfect place to escape to whenever things got a little too intense on set.

And no one else really knew or cared about it, allowing Richard and Lee a private space to get to know each other with out the watchful gaze of any of their coworkers.

But tonight, Lee was distant, and still fidgety, and simply on edge. Richard stopped mid sentence to call him on it.

"Alright. What's going on?"

"What? Nothing."

"Lee, you're positively transparent. Just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"It's really not a big deal."

"I'm not saying it is, but why does something have to be a big deal for us to talk about it?"

Lee shrugs, refusing to look at Richard.

"Come on, let it out."

"I don't want to ruin the night."

"I hardly think you'll be able to do that."

"I'm going to leave soon."

"Oh. Well, not that soon."

"But it's going to happen."

"Yes. I suppose theres no denying that."

"And that just... It'll mean things will change between us."

"Lee, are you trying to ease me into a break up?"

"No! It's just... Never mind. Let's just enjoy what we've got, and not think about it."

"Or we could act like adults and talk about it since it's obviously bothering you."

"It's not bothering me! I'm having a great time."

"Then what's the problem?"

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” As soon as he blurted it out, Lee's eyes bulged, he clasped his hand over his mouth and a rosy blush rose up under his collar and on his cheeks.

Richard smiled. "You crazy fool."

"I know.. I'm sorry. It's too soon. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

"Lee, take a breath."

"I can't. I'm mortified."

"Of course I love you, too."

"You- what?"

Richard laced his fingers through Lee's, and in the softest voice ever, he repeated himself.

"I love you, too, Lee."

"Really?" 

"You stupid git. Let's get out of here, so I can remind you just how much I love you." Richard's smile was all lust and promise, and it was anything but terrifying to Lee.

39\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"All I am saying is, we could be having just as much fun watching sponge bob." 

Lee was resting his head on Richard's stomach. They were laying on the floor, slightly high, listening to records, and Richard was absolutely loving it. He didn't often get to choose their activities once they'd split a joint or two- which was fine because he was almost exclusively in control of what they would do once they'd split a bottle of wine- so tonight was a special occasion.

"I don't want to watch sponge bob, Lee. I want to lie here with you and listen to music." Richard said, taking the last chocolate covered potato chip from the bowl.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Lee said.

"How's the saying go?"

"A penny saved is a penny earned?"

"No, I was thinking more, 'You snooze, you loose.'"

Lee rolled his long body around, now properly on top of Richard. He smiled down at him, and then went in for a luscious kiss. As Richard melted into it, Lee turned the tables on him, moving his fingers under Richard's shirt and promptly starting a tickle fight that lasted for minutes and had them both erupting in giggles.

 

22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Richard was a quiet man. He had to be, because he had the frustrating quirk of being an honest man, and if he didn't stay quiet, he would get himself into trouble by saying the wrong thing to the wrong person.

Honesty served him well as an actor, grounding himself in truth made his characters more believable, no matter how fantastical their surroundings and situations got. But dealing with the politics surrounding a career like acting was much trickier when he had such a hard time turning that honesty off. And the only trick he'd found in all his years seemed to be keeping his mouth shut. 

Which had landed him in hot water on more than one occasion itself. When you're quiet, people make things up about you. Richard didn't exactly mind the rumors that he was gay or had some secret tragedy about him. Those were just drama, and said more about the one telling the story than they did about him. But he absolutely hated the fact that people thought he was stuck up.

He knew there were people on the cast of the once in a lifetime movie he was in now- The Hobbit- who thought of him that way. 

Which might be the only reason he'd agreed to go out for pizza with Lee that night. Just to prove to the tall, gorgeous, American actor that he wasn't anti social. 

Had he just said gorgeous in his head? Well, maybe attempting to be social wasn't the ONLY reason he'd agreed to going out with Lee. 

Lee who would never have to worry about what kind of rumors were floating around about him. (The only one that Richard had paid any attention to was "recently back on the market") Lee whose own quiet moments (when they happened) were never taken the wrong way. 

Lee, who he'd tried to avoid making eye contact with since... the second he'd seen him.

Why did he think this was a good idea again? He realized he'd been quiet for too long again, and looked up to see Lee smirking at him.

"I have a feeling I lost you there for a second."

Richard blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. What were you thinking about?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"It's boring."

"Try me."

"I was wondering why you asked me out tonight."

"That's easy." Lee said, with a laugh that made it feel true. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

And there was Richard, blushing again. 

"Too obvious?" He asks.

"Just the right amount of obvious." Lee says, smiling. 

20.“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

"Richaaaaaaard!"

He closed his eyes tighter. It was too early in the morning for this. 

"Richard! Richard! Richard!"

He pulled the pillow that had been blocking the sunlight and clock from his view, and noticed that it stated very clearly, 10:45, which was not too late for anything, even if he would prefer spending his entire day in bed.

As if out of thin air, Lee popped into the door frame.

"What do you want, Lee?"

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his over rested eyes.

"What can't you do with out me?"

"Just come out and help me." He said, and promptly disappeared, presumably back to the living room.

Richard relaxed back into bed, and contemplated going back to sleep, until he heard Lee screeching again.

"Richaaaaaaard!!!!!"

He sluggishly acquiesced, throwing the closest shirt (one of Lee's) on and half stumbling to the living room, where Lee was covered in plywood, nuts and bolts.

"You tried to put that ikea bookcase together with out me." Richard said.

"I did, I definitely did that."

He sighed, letting out one of Lee's favorite expressions, "Oh, Lee." That positively dripped with exasperated love. He grinned up at Richard, who rolled his eyes, then laughed, then sat down next to him and took the directions

34.“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Richard put down his book. It was insane to think that he'd get any reading in at all. Lee had been bouncing around the house like the rambunctious 4 year old he sometimes was all day. 

As soon as the book was closed, he pounced, literally jumping on Richard's lap for a kiss.

Richard laughed in spite of himself.

"It's almost as if I haven't been paying enough attention to you all day." He said, running his fingers through Lee's hair, petting him as if he were the world's biggest puppy- which he was at the moment.

Lee nuzzled Richard's neck, and whispered "If we went to bed now, there would still be plenty of time for you to read before going to sleep." Then pulled away, biting his lip in anticipation.

Richard kissed him again and responded, “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

4.“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

Richard looked at the clock and groaned. It had been a late night, with lots of fun and perhaps just a little too much wine. Lee had drank just as much as him, but he still possessed a certain youthful ability to ignore hangovers. 

Richard wasn't sure if it was the hang over or plain and simple jealousy, but he hated how chipper Lee was, sitting on his side of the bed, humming while he looked at his iPad and absent-mindedly ran his fingers up and down Richard's spine.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Lee."

"What's your point?"

"I'm tired."

Lee put down whatever it was he was doing, and pressed his body into Richard's back- Big Spoon style. 

"I could help you with that." He whispered seductively. It wasn't going to work right now.

"Good lord, Lee, do you ever sleep?"

"I run on energizer batteries."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, my little bunny, but I don't. And as wonderful as it is, I believe a glass of water and an aspirin would help me a lot better than your cock at the moment."

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” He asked.

"Nice try."

"No! Really! I won't even go below the belt or anything."

"I'm not wearing a belt."

"I really thought that was going to work."

"Of Course you did." He turns to kiss Lee. "Just a few more hours rest, yeah?"

Lee kisses him back. "Of course."

And he rubs Richard's shoulders- and only his shoulders, until Richard falls back to sleep.


	2. More Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a million years to get these requests finished. Sorry.

38\. Finish this shot, and the day would be over. Richard kept on promising his exhausted body that he wouldn't push it any further, if it would only get through the next few minutes of filming. But he'd made that promise five times in the last two hours, and something had always happened, meaning another take was in order, and another promise broken.

His stomach gurgled angrily at him, and he mentally made another promise. He wanted to kick himself for skipping lunch today, but didn't think he could spare the extra energy he would have to expel. Food would happen, soon. And he hoped this time he wasn't lying.

By the time they'd finally wrapped for the night, Richard was ravenous, and started straight for the comissary before remembering that he was still in full costume. He flipped a 180, to start trudging towards his trailer where he was sure wardrobe was already waiting for his costume and prosthetics.

A few cast and crew members attempted to say hi, but it quickly became apparent that Richard was in no mood to socialize, and they graciously left him to trudge to the trailer in peace. Until he was just a few meters from his destination, and Lee Pace- gorgeous, gregarious puppy dog that he was, hopped out of his own trailer and jumped at his “good timing” and started to bubble over in excited talk of what he was planning on doing that evening. Richard attempted to smile through his grumpiness, promising his stomach that it was only minutes away from an incredibly satisfying meal. But after a few more minutes of grinning and bearing it, Richard was about ready to scream at poor Lee, “I don't bloody care what the hell you're doing tonight! Get out of my way!” He'd opened his mouth, but before the words made their way out, everything turned black. 

The next few minutes were a blur, and Richard didn't really have his bearings back in order until about an hour later, when he was eating leftovers in Lee's trailer. 

“Um, I realize that you've been talking to me for quite some time, Lee, but do you mind telling me what's just happened?” Lee laughed. 

“You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

Richard blushed. “It's been a long day. I promise you I wasn't trying to be melodramatic. I'm sorry.”

Lee shrugged. “Don't be. You should really remember to eat though.”

“I'm eating now. And ruining your night, it seems.”

“Not at all.” Lee assures him. 

 

13\. “Kiss Me.”

Colds were the worst. Lee blew his nose for the millionth time that morning and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers back over his shoulders; which left his feet sticking out at the bottom of the bed. And while there were many instances in the past when Lee had proven himself to be completely capable of a mature reaction to being sick, as he pulled his feet back under the covers, he simply rolled up into a ball and moaned.

Of course that was the exact moment Richard walked back into the room, and of course this was the first time he'd seen Lee sick since they'd moved in together. 

“I brought you orange juice.” He offered, sitting behind him on the edge of the bed. Lee took the pillow off his head, just enough to sneak a look at Richard.

“I'm not really in the mood for it.” he says. 

“Why not try a sip?” Richard requests, and Lee begrudgingly sits up, takes the glass from his hands, and with a melodramatic flair reserved especially for sick actors, and takes a sip of the juice. Once he's had a taste, he gulps down the rest in an instant.

“Thank you, I needed that.” he said, handing Richard the glass and then letting out a giant, glooppy sneeze. Richard handed him a tissue, put the glass on the night stand, and gently rubbed his back, just at the perfect spot between his shoulder blades.

“What else can I do for you, dear?” he asked. Lee took in a snot filled breath, feeling disgusting and worn out before he'd taken one step out of bed. 

“Kiss me.” he teased. But Richard didn't take the joke, and dove straight in, pushing their lips together like a force to be reckoned with. Which he was. He pulled Lee closer, their tongues dancing together, ignoring the cold and finding a reserve of vigor and energy that Lee had no idea he'd had. He goes in for another kiss and Lee stops in inadvertently with a loud sneeze.

“Rich, you're gonna get sick.”

“I've been sleeping in the same bed as you the past two nights, you don't think I've already got whatever it is you have?”

Lee hadn't thought of that, and even though he was miserably uncomfortable, he pulled Richard in for another long, luxurious kiss.

5.”Wait a minute. Are you jealous?'

Richard had decided to stay in his pajamas the entire morning. 

No, strike that, a very nude Richard had woke up early especially to pull on pajamas, to ensure that Lee was very aware that he was choosing to remain in night clothes all day long. 

Lee had been busy getting ready and barely noticed, which was making Richard even more annoyed. 

“Don't forget to leave me as a contact. If you die, I don't want to hear about it on set next week, or on the news.”

“It's just sky diving. No one's going to die.”

“You can't be sure. Better to just call Luke now and let him know you can't make it.”

“I'm not calling any one, thank you.”

“Right. Can't have Luke calling you a chicken, even if it means endangering your life.”

Lee laughed. ”Wait a minute. Are you jealous?'

Richard bristled at the thought. “No.” he lied. “Do whatever you want with Luke.”

Lee bent over and kissed Richard, hard. There was something soothing about seeing this little crack in the perfect facade that Lee saw him through, and he loved knowing that even Richard could get a little jealous.

“I'll be back in town tonight. Want to grab a bite to eat?”

“We'll see.” Richard teased as he laid back down in bed, still planning on wearing pajamas for the rest of the day.

3\. Please, don't leave.

 

They'd been hanging out, alone, for weeks. Or at least it felt like weeks to Lee. It was the hardest he'd had to work for physical contact in years, and while he was completely sure it was going to be worth it, it was beginning to strain him. You can only jerk off after a date so many times before you begin to lose interest, and while Lee didn't think he could lose interest in Richard, he also wasn't exactly sure what was taking him so long either. Maybe he wasn't making it clear enough that he thought they were going out, so he amped up the PDA when they went out. When they were alone, he was more cudldly as well, taking every chance for a quick kiss or tap on the ass. 

And finally, after weeks of obvious flirting, and enough heavy petting to kill a guy, Lee is over at Richard's one night and they're at the point in the night when Lee knows he should go home, but as he gets ready to go, Richard's hand rests on his arm. He looks up at him and with big blue eye, he begs, “Please, don't leave.”

And Lee can't resist those eyes and those lips and that hair or beard, and he moves closer, kissing him with the all the ferocity that two and a half weeks of pent up frustration allows for. He looks at Richard with lust filled eyes, and in a dark, gruff voice, he says, “If I stay, I don't know what will happen.”

Richard kisses him back, biting Lee's lip before responding. “I have an idea of what might happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am more than happy to do more if any one is inclined- just please include the sentence as well as the number so I don't have to go find it! :). Thank you for reading!


End file.
